Such an installation is known from WO 2010/122121 A1.
In production units for painting and coating vehicle bodyworks, drying installations are used for drying vehicle bodyworks which have been freshly painted or coated with corrosion protection. Those installations have a process chamber which is in the form of a drying tunnel and into which hot air is blown. There is a drying zone in the drying tunnel. The drying zone is a receiving region for workpieces in the form of vehicle bodyworks. In order to dry the vehicle bodyworks, they are moved on a conveying device through the drying tunnel. The coat of paint or coating of the vehicle bodyworks to be dried may be impaired by impurities, in particular particles of dust. Furthermore, gaseous fluid and with it heat from the inner space may be discharged through an opening for the supply of workpieces.